She'll Be Gone
by westernbeauty
Summary: Oliver's not quite ready, but the day has come to give little Harper away, a glimpse into his internal battle over letting his little girl go.


**A/N Hey there everyone. Managed to find the muse for this between Work, Home, and Family life. I hope you all enjoy it. The Song Lyrics are from a song called 'Cinderella' by Steve Curtis Chapman. Its such a beautiful song and inspired me to write this. Hugs xxx**

* * *

Standing in Harpers old room, I absently twist the red rose for my lapel between my fingers, succumbing to the hesitancy I have in fixing it to my tuxedo jacket. Every step leads me closer to the inevitable, and I'm not quite ready to give her away. Not Yet.

I pace the length of the room and I as I brush past the couch, all the times that Harper and I built a pillow fort there over the years, come flooding back; the little blonde whirlwind bossing me around as I arrange the pillows and blankets around the couch and bed; the very same bed that she would make me look under to chase away the monsters before she went to sleep.

Pushing the memories aside, I head over to the window and peer out to the Manor gardens below, watching the crowd of people that have gathered for my daughter's special day. I look on in awe of the effort that Felicity and Donna have gone to, to arrange this; the blooms of red roses, the fairy lights, and the archway where a recently ordained William waits to join the couple in holy matrimony.

My attention is drawn to the weathered fairy castle at the other end of the garden, the one that Harper hasn't even ventured into in the last fifteen years, but as clear as day I can see her three year old self as though it were yesterday, dancing in her tree house haven, completely oblivious to me watching from outside. Her little mousy blonde curls spring as she spins and sways, until she freezes at the sound of my voice. She climbs down the tree house and pelts towards me, her little eyes wide with surprise and excitement as she realizes that I have returned from a three day mission in Central City.

 _She spins and she sways, to whatever song plays, without a care in the world. And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's been a long day and there's still work to do. She's pulling at me Saying "Dad, I need you, there's a ball at the castle and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

 _So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms, 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight._

 _And she'll be gone..._

I scrub my hand across my face, and taking a deep breath to slow my trembling fingers, I fix the rose to my lapel. Straightening my jacket, along the front and sleeves, I realize I have forgotten my cufflinks. I head over to the dresser and pick up the silver pair that Felicity has laid out for me and a stray tear descends my cheek upon the sight of Harpers tiny little fingerprints etched into the silver. They were a father's day gift when she was small and possibly the most precious items I own. I smile at the fact Felicity has chosen them for today; the poignancy not lost on me.

As I sit at the dresser in front of me and slip the second cufflink through my dress shirt sleeve, Felicity appears in the doorway. I admire her reflection in the mirror in front of me; she looks incredible in her cream ensemble and I tell her so, turning to face her while trying to hide how difficult today is going to be for me with a half-hearted 'Ollie Queen' smile, but I fail miserably. Felicity immediately dips her head in response, of all people she can see right through any façade I try to create.

"It's not time is it?" I ask, my throat constricted and my heart racing well above its resting pace. Felicity sighs, stepping towards me. She slips her arms around my neck and I bask in the feel of her fingers as they caress my well-trimmed, greying facial hair.

"Oh Oliver" Felicity sighs into my neck. I pull her into my lap and she lets out a small 'eep' before I place a kiss against her lips. Felicity presses back against me with an equal amount of fervor, then she hovers, her lips just millimeters from mine as she speaks.

"Oliver Queen, today is not about losing a daughter, it's about gaining a Son in..." I cut her off.

"I know. I know. And Leo, I mean I couldn't wish for a better Husband for Harper. It's just..." I don't how to finish that sentence but somehow, Felicity understands. She always understands.

"She will always be your little princess Oliver."

We are interrupted by a knock at the door. Felicity jumps up out of my lap at the sight of Leo Diggle leaning against the door frame and adjusts her outfit before kissing Leo on the cheek and excusing herself, so that we can be alone. I watch Felicity's ass as it sways out of sight and when she disappears into the room next door I refocus my attention on Leo, who's smiling at me as he watches where my focus had just been. I point a finger warning him not to say a word, If I want to watch my wife's incredible ass then I will. Leo holds his hands up in surrender, all the while trying to stifle his smile.

He moves towards me jokingly with his hands still raised and when he reaches me I pull him in to an almighty bear hug.

"You Nervous?" I ask him pulling back to adjust his crooked bowtie.

"Nope, about to marry to girl of my dreams, what's there to be nervous about?" He replies, confident as ever.

I remember the first time I saw Leo in a tux. It was Harpers Senior Prom and though she had been asked by several of her classmates, Leo had offered to take her instead. Harper had tried to keep it from me as long as possible but I knew.

 _She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed. She wants to know if I approve of the dress. She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away and I need to practice my dancing. Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

 _So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms, 'Cause I know something the prince never knew Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight._

 _And she'll be gone..._

I turn to the mirror to tie my own bow tie, fiddling with the ends and trying to get it to sit right but my hands freeze when I hear Leo clearing his throat behind me.

"Oliver. I uh want you to know that Harper, she means everything to me, I value her life above my own and I promise you I'll look after her." He offers, pre-empting any threatening father of the Bride speech I may have prepared. My hands drop to my side at the seriousness of his tone, leaving my still undone dickie bow hanging around my neck and I turn back to face my future Son-in-Law. I don't quite know how to respond, he's caught me completely off guard, and the truth is I know he'll protect her with his life. He's his father's Son and I wouldn't trust my daughter with anybody else.

"You'd better" I tell him pulling him in for another hug.

Felicity clears her throat behind us, telling us it's time. I slap Leo on the back and watch as hurries down to take his place in the garden. Felicity laughs and I raise an eyebrow, a little confused by her sudden outburst. She seductively grabs the ends of my bow tie and uses them to pull herself up and kiss me. Her tongue softly sweeps across my bottom lip and I can't deny her the intimacy she is silently bestowing upon me. After twenty five years of marriage, simply the feel of her against me has me weak at the knees.

When she feels she has ruffled me enough she pulls away, advising me that I need to go, Harper's waiting. Felicity ties my bow tie, and gently pats my chest before walking me the Bedroom next door. With a light squeeze of my hand and a peck on my cheek, she leaves me to face our daughter.

When I open the door the sight that I am met with takes my breath away. My heart rate increases, and my palms begin to sweat. I rub my thumb and forefinger together, as I drink in the vision before me. Her dress is understated and the beaded detail over her shoulders draws my eyes to the beautifully styled 'up- do' that supports her veil that trails behind her.

"You..l.l..look..beautiful Harperoo" I stutter, astounded by how grown up and beautiful she is. Harper flushes, and I'm not sure whether it's because of the compliment or the fact I used her childhood nickname, but I don't care, my baby girl is slipping away and I will grasp onto any small thing that keeps her close to me.

"That look on your face looks a little reminiscent of the one you wore when we told you we were getting married" She muses. "He's a good Man Daddy. He was prepared to give up his night job" Harper tells me with her fingers surrounding the words 'night job' with air quotes.

I walk towards her, my fingers reaching out hesitantly to move a tendril of hair from her face.

"Let me guess, you told him that you weren't prepared to do the same and helping the city is what you live for" Harper smiles at how easily I can read her.

"Something like that. What he does, helping the City. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him" It's my turn to smile and Harper looks at me quizzically asking me what's so funny.

"Sounds like something your mother once said to me" I reply I take a deep breath and hold my elbow out for her to take "Shall we?" I ask gesturing towards the door.

Harper shakes her head demurely and she offers me her hand instead, using the other to hold her dress.

"One last dance?"

 _So I dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms, 'Cause I know something the prince never knew Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone..._

 _She will be gone_


End file.
